


Only 7 Seconds

by SakusaOikawaSimp



Series: Haikyuu University [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Anxiety, Anxiety Attacks, Bisexual Miya Atsumu, Boys In Love, Bullying, College, Drama, Dysfunctional Family, Emotional Hurt, F/M, Falling In Love, Family Bonding, Family Feels, Family Fluff, First Dates, First Kiss, First Love, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Heavy Angst, Homophobia, Idiots in Love, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Love Confessions, M/M, Multi, Original Character(s), Past Relationship(s), Romantic Fluff, Romantic Soulmates, Sakusa Kiyoomi is Bad at Feelings, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Slow Dancing, Social Anxiety, Soft Sakusa Kiyoomi, Team as Family, Volleyball Dorks in Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-17 12:21:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28599888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SakusaOikawaSimp/pseuds/SakusaOikawaSimp
Summary: Within life, many people pass and many relationships are lost. But there are some with such strong bonds, that no matter what, nothing could break that bond. Nothing and no one can ruin such a beautiful thing...except themselves. But this particular story is about a group of boys all going to University building an everlasting family bond between each other and more. But this story only covers one of those...and that story is. The story of the first love with boys who hold a mask harder to break than a rock.A boy who appears obsessed with himself.And a boy too caught up in his head and too afraid of the world around him.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu, Haiba Lev/Yaku Morisuke, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi, Miya Osamu/Suna Rintarou, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Shimizu Kiyoko/Tanaka Ryuunosuke, Tendou Satori/Ushijima Wakatoshi, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Series: Haikyuu University [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2095686
Kudos: 38





	1. ▶Haikyuu University

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to Haikyuu University!
> 
> We pack a whole ton of fun things for every person of any talent to do! We hope you enjoy your stay and learn as much as you can because that is what school is about: Education! 
> 
> As the creator of this story, I would appreciate the support and I would also like to let everyone know that there will be more to this series. This book alone only focuses on Sakusa and Atsumu's relationship and as you can see with the tags there are a lot of couples planned. Not to mention the entire cast of Haikyuu will be eventually one big family that I hope will make everyone soft! 
> 
> Haikyuu University hopes you enjoy everything fully and if you have any concerns or questions feel free to ask! Or just comment to show your support! ❤😊

* * *

It only takes seven seconds to fall in love. And when you fall in love it's like your life is suddenly more colorful, more bright. It's their smile that makes your heart skip a beat. Their beautiful eyes, which light up, steal the breath that leaves your lips. In those moments, you are sure to think that you'd never want any of it to end. You'd never want them to leave. You would never...wish for anything but it to be you and them forever.

As Kiyoomi Sakusa scrolled he mentally scoffed at the contents of this article and questioned why he was even reading this. Why had this article caught his eye? He should be researching more about the University he was accepted into. He should be...so why wasn't he? Sakusa did not fully understand why he clicked on the article. And he didn't want to. Sakusa was a coward to face a certain feeling. A certain wish. With a frown Sakusa hastily closed the article, Sakusa slid the mouse over to open another window and typed in Haikyuu University. The sudden anxiety he felt when reading the love article disappeared in a flash as the page loaded up on the browser. Focusing on what was before him, his eyes calmly scanned through the information and the recommended items they listed he would need for his course. 

Haikyuu University has proven- multiple years in a row- to be a high-end university that held a large variety of classes and scholarships. From young to old, almost everyone today with a high-paying job in various degrees had gone to Haikyuu University. Along with the high number of students, each year critics of the school system gave them high marks and praised them for their education system and their equipment. Because Haikyuu University gained popularity over the years they upped the difficulty of the entrance exam making it extremely hard to get into. And just as hard it was to get into the school it was just as extremely expensive. However, for Kiyoomi Sakusa, money to pay for school was not a roadblock. Just after high school graduation, he made a deal with his parents that solved the tuition problem. 

If Sakusa got into a college of their choosing they would pay for everything he needed and ensured his stability as he went to school. And for that Sakusa was grateful.

A lot of kids nowadays are knee-deep in school loans, because of college, so the deal was a good one Sakusa decided he could not just let pass. He held no feeling of regret for letting his parents choose where he attended to as long as he got the choice of what he studies. And after mulling over his choices that Haikyuu University had, Kiyoomi Sakusa chose; Sports Medicine. The choice wasn't a hard one to make because he used to play volleyball in high school. And once high school finished he wished to continue but was unable to get a sports scholarship so he planned on trying out for the volleyball team. While he would play, Sakusa figured that studying sports medicine would be a good idea. Studying the subject he could ensure he knew the limits and what to avoid and help his teammates. 

However, Kiyoomi Sakusa only had two problems with all of this.

Sakusa, since he was a small boy, developed mysophobia and social anxiety. For a full year since he graduated high school, he had been slowly working on both of these things, however, by the time he was supposed to apply to Haikyuu University he found himself with almost no progress. He had nothing to show from all the therapy and help others gave him. It made him feel helpless. When he figured there was no progress Sakusa remained silent and said nothing to his parents. He figured, in the end, he would be able to handle it somehow when the day came for him to go to Haikyuu University. But the date he was scheduled to leave for Haikyuu University had fast approached and Sakusa felt anything BUT ready. Sakura wasn't ready to face the big world the next day which was the day he was scheduled to leave. 

Sakusa's anxiety was high and his brain, which wouldn't shut up, was practically attacking him the entire day. And that is how he found himself at his computer in a desperate hope to somehow distract his mind and calm his anxiety. To not think about the potential disaster everything could be as soon as he stepped a foot on that campus. 

“Kiyoomi, sweetie are you okay?”

Sakura looked over his shoulder- away from the computer screen and at his mother. His mother, who he took after more in looks, had coal-black wavy hair with two moles underneath her right eye- unlike him. It was one of those days his parents went out for a date night so she was dressed nicely in a form-fitting red dress and black heels. Her make-up was done neatly with light colors that complimented her and held a jacket in her hands.

“Yeah...I'm fine.” Kiyoomi replied.

She tilted her head giving Kiyoomi a look over. “Alright then. I and your father are gonna be gone all night so be sure to pack everything you left out. Oh and check over the details for tomorrow!” Kiyoomi nodded his head at his mother's reminder and returned his focus on the computer. 

Lingering just a little longer on the website, Sakusa eventually turned off the computer and stood up pushing the chair back. His room wasn't that big but Sakusa considered it his safe space much more than anywhere else. After all, he has lived in this room since he was a child. His eyes swept the small room in sadness as he realized this might be the last time he would be in this room for quite a while. The bed in which he slept was to his right up against the wall and his desk that he was standing in front of. His bed was neatly made and his dark wood desk was tidy with nothing out of place and the same could be said for the rest of his room. The closest, which was currently empty of everything, was just a little to his right with a pair of sliding mirror doors. He was wearing his typical clean grey sweatpants with a black t-shirt that had the logo of his volleyball team's logo he got as a present at graduation from his team. It served as a little reminder of his accomplishments which made him only feel pride and happiness. 

After all...they made it to nationals.

Kiyoomi refrained from letting his gaze linger on his reflection any longer and escaped from being trapped between the chair and his desk. His stuff- now in boxes and ready to go- we're at the foot of his bed stacked safely. Being more thorough, Kiyoomi went through his checklist mentally and looked around every corner of his room so he wasn't forgetting anything.

✔ Clothes

✔ Posters

✔Necessities 

✔ Extra Masks

✔ Cleaning Supplies

✔ Hand-held sanitizer bottles

✔ Books & Electronics

Once Kiyoomi was fully sure he had packed everything he exited his room and walked down the stairs. Entering the hallway, Kiyoomi walked through the closest arch and looked around the kitchen spotting what he was looking for. A green post-it was on the counter near the fridge that his parents left him telling him whether they left dinner for him or not. Walking around the island with grey marble countertops like the rest of their kitchen Kiyoomi read the note.

_ “Kiyoomi I made a little something for you for dinner tonight since it will be your last night here! I hope you enjoy it! _

_ Love Mom ❤” _

Smiling slightly and sending a mental thanks to his mother, Kiyoomi went over to their dark silvered fridge and opened it immediately spotting his dinner. He grabbed the covered container and closed the fridge before opening it up to see his favorite. Sour and salty Umeboshi (Pickled Plums) with a side of sushi. As he got out a plate and used a fork to place the food on the plate he went over to the island and took a seat at one of the black barstools and slowly started eating.

Chewing his food slowly, Kiyoomi looked around him reveling in the fact that he was alone but also a little hurt. Perhaps, to him, it might have been too much to ask for his parents to stay home that night. Maybe they could have a last meal together before he had to leave for University tomorrow. Was it too much to ask to have some family time when Kiyoomi wasn't sure when he would be back home? Sure he could always call his parents but it wouldn't be the same. 

Suddenly feeling thirsty Kiyoomi stood up and grabbed the clean glass he always used and poured himself some water. Setting the water filter down back on the counter, Kiyoomi brought the glass up to his lips and took a small sip of water as his mind wandered to a family memory he had.

When he was young he and his parents often went out for picnics. They weren't anything grand and they weren't too far away from home but none of that mattered. The only thing that mattered to Kiyoomi was the feeling of happiness swirling up in his chest as his parents smiled and showed him he was loved. He was needed. He was still... their child.

Kiyoomi snorted at the thought and returned to his seat. He continued eating letting the small feeling of sadness wear down his heart. “I still am your child…” he muttered to himself after he finished chewing a bite of his food. “And yet here I am alone.”

* * *

Kiyoomi, who was lying in his bed snuggled into his blankets, groaned tiredly when the blaring of light bore down on his face waking him up. Cracking one of his eyes open slightly, he saw a slim figure of his mother through his blurry sight from just waking up. He turned his body to face the wall but didn't fall back asleep when the reason for her waking him up early dawned on him. 

It was time for him to leave.

Kiyoomi let out a tired yawn and slowly sat up and looked around his now empty room. His mother, like she has done since he was eleven years old, simply opened the curtains and walked out without a word. Rubbing his eyes, he removed the blanket that covered him and swung his legs over the side of the bed planting them firmly on his bedroom carpet. Once more letting out a yawn Kiyoomi stood up and stretched his body that was slowly waking up while his mind remained blurry and empty. Kiyoomi scratched the back of his neck as an itch appeared out of nowhere while walking out of his room and down the stairs to the kitchen.

Unlike last night his parents were in the kitchen. His mother was busy cooking breakfast while his father was seated at the island reading something on his iPhone that was in his hands. Kiyoomi's father was just an inch taller than his mother who took to always dressing somewhat professionally and styled his hair back with gel. His hair was dark brown and held no curls like his and his mother's with a clean face of any moles.

His father turned his head at the set of footsteps entering the kitchen and sent Kiyoomi a strained smile. “Good Morning Kiyoomi, did you sleep well? Your mother said you looked like a baby when you woke up.”

Kiyoomi took a seat leaving the middle bar seat for his mother to sit in and didn't meet his father's eyes. ”I did.” He replied looking up to watch his mother practically dance around while cooking. His father didn't bother, after that, to make any small talk and returned to his food leaving the kitchen in silence other than the occasional fizzing of the frying pan. His nose caught the scent of meat which caused Kiyoomi's mouth to water slightly and his stomach to grumble in hunger.

“Breakfast is almost ready, you two. Make sure to put away your phone dear.” His mother informed her eyes gazing at his father seriously. His father shrugged his shoulders and shut his phone off then pocketed in his suit jacket and waited patiently as his mother turned off the stove and turned around with the frying pan. She had a set of three plates in her other hand and set them in front of us leaving one for her and used tongs to place an even amount of bacon, which was mostly seen in America, on each of the plates. She turned back around and brought the rice cooker to the island and scooped rice onto each of our plates as a side and once she was done put everything back and joined us in sitting at the island.

Breakfast continued to be awkward and silent as no one dared say a word. But that was broken once we all had finished and we're not slowly loading up the car Kiyoomi's parents bought him.

“Kiyoomi you missed something…” His father approached him with something in his hands as Kiyoomi closed the trunk of the car. Everything was all packed into the car but not everything. Kiyoomi's eyes widened in shock when he spotted his volleyball in his father's hands. Quick to take it he thanked his father and walked to the front of the car and placed it in the seat next to him. Leaving the car door open, Kiyoomi turned to his parents who now stood side by side just a few feet in front of him.

“...I'll call?” Kiyoomi said but it sounded more like a question.

“Please do Kiyoomi! We will miss you so try and come visit when you can alright?” His mother sent him an encouraging smile while his father only stared.

Kiyoomi looked at his father but he didn't have any words of goodbyes for him so he turned around and climbed into the driver seat of the car and closed the door. Taking a small breath and closing his eyes, he turned on the engine and shifted the car into drive. Not looking back he pressed the gas pedal.

“I can do this...right?” 


	2. ▶ Five Hours and Twenty-five Minutes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Five hours and twenty-five minutes were how long it took to reach Haikyuu University. Kiyoomi was new to long car trips but he was confident he could make it in time to meet his counselor at one 'o'clock and he was right.
> 
> And when his gaze landed on Haikyuu University it only took seven seconds to fall in love with his new home. His new school...
> 
> But he wouldn't admit that he fell in love with the place...because that meant something he wasn't ready for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like to inform the readers of Only 7 Seconds that the story will undergo editing once it is finished. I would also like to thank everybody who has read it so far. I am glad to see that some people are enjoying the book and wish for you to continue enjoying the book!
> 
> Someone that will show up in the future appeared in this chapter for a little bit...I wonder who it was?
> 
> Hint: It was a Haikyuu Character with blonde hair

* * *

Kiyoomi adjusted his two-handed grip on the black steering wheel of his car glancing around him on the highway cautiously. Kiyoomi's deemed it safe enough to change Jane's and did so while his volleyball- sitting in the passenger seat- caught his attention. Because Kiyoomi was driving and that needed his complete focus he forced his gaze back on the road. Haikyuu University was in Osaka, Japan which from his hometown was a long drive. The drive he was making was from Tokyo to Osaka and it was quite a long one for Kiyoomi- approximately it was five hours and twenty-five minutes. Before this trip, he had never driven such a long distance before. He has only driven about a few blocks the past year and that was simply for groceries his parents needed. He hadn't even had his license and car for that long not to mention he was never interested in going on long trips. 

Because Kiyoomi never drove for such a long period, he was beginning to feel a bit antsy. For sitting so long in one place his legs were aching quite a bit as they practically screamed at him to stop sitting and finally stand up. But Kiyoomi was only about an hour away from Osaka so he forced down the aching in his legs and continued on his course. And like he had done for the past few hours of driving he focused solely on the road which managed to not let his mind wander as he observed the road before him.

At least that is what Kiyoomi tried to do but when he took note of a resting place just ahead he changed lanes and drove down the exit. Pulling in and parking at the small resting place, Kiyoomi turned off the car and leaned back in his seat. The resting spot was a medium-sized building that held bathrooms and the outside was big and open with table areas for dogs to do their business in. Kiyoomi, after taking a small breather, fetched his mask he had stashed in the back in his bag and put it on. He then grabbed the sanitizer and coated both of his hands with it and spread it all over in between his fingers and around his wrists. Before stepping out of his car, Kiyoomi observed that there was hardly anyone which was a plus in his book so the feeling of his rising anxiety lessened just a bit.

Opening his door, Kiyoomi stepped out and his body slumped in relief as the constant aching in his legs subsided completely. Kiyoomi eyed the building where the bathrooms were before mentally deciding to avoid going inside and instead opted to walk around the open area. There was a young adult male, besides him, who was walking a pure white German shepherd. He had an undercut with spiky blond hair and a tiny tuft of hair that fell over his forehead. Looking closely as Kiyoomi was in view of his face he noted he had almond colored eyes and short eyebrows the same color as his blonde hair. His ears were pierced wearing black studs. He also appeared to be an athlete as Kiyoomi noticed he had a very athletic build.

Catching himself staring slightly, Kiyoomi looked away. He was relieved the boy didn't catch him staring and went back to his car. Kiyoomi fished out his phone as he approached the driver-side door and checked the time. It was eleven-thirty he noted and pocketed his phone again and got into his car. Taking off his mask, Kiyoomi mentally reminded himself of the time he needed to meet someone from Haikyuu University. He was scheduled to meet with his counselor for the year at Haikyuu University at precisely one o'clock which would be close by the time he would get to the campus. But Kiyoomi was confident he would make it in time. Starting the car, Kiyoomi watched him behind him and backed out. And with that Kiyoomi was back on the road driving the remaining hour to Osaka.

* * *

As Osaka, Japan came into view, Kiyoomi marveled at the second-largest city in Japan. He came from Tokyo which was the first-largest city in Japan but that wasn't why Kiyoomi marveled at it. He marveled at it because Kiyoomi had never traveled anywhere outside Tokyo before.

This entire situation was new to him and though he was starstruck Kiyoomi also felt a bit uneasy. “New place...new home,” Kiyoomi mumbled under his breath while eyeing Osaka as he slowly made his way into the city. Switching to driving with one-hand, Kiyoomi felt around his bag that was in the back until he felt paper which could only be the map he had printed out. Pulling out the map, he set it down between him and the passenger seat and unfolded it. It was his instruction on where to go to get to Haikyuu University.

Following the directions exactly to the map, his car drove off the highway and down a street. There were buildings lined up next to each other and not a lot of traffic on the road but just ahead of him was an opening from the buildings and security gates where they checked you for ID. There were three drive-throughs with signs above them that each read, New Students, Dorm Check-in, and Class Check-in. Class check-in was most likely for those who lived off-campus while Dorm check-in was for people who went out at night. Switching to new students, I drove up to the security guard who looked a bit intimidating. Rolling down the window, I gulped and remained quiet as the male assessed me. The silence between was anxiety-inducing as we started at each other waiting for the other to say something. Words were caught in my throat refusing the leave the contents of my mouth causing me to mentally scream at myself to speak. The security guard looked to be an American and was a large man that almost looked like a professional boxer but he was slouching as if he was bored of his life. He had a square jaw and defining cheekbones while he wore a dark grey long-sleeved shirt and pants with a belt you'd normally see on a police officer.

“Welcome to Haikyuu University, do you have your instructions with you given by your counselor?” The security guard finally asked with a drawled out voice.

“...I am scheduled to meet them today at one o'clock...so no, ” I replied quietly but surprisingly the male was able to hear me perfectly.

“Alright, may I see your ID so I can put it into our system so you may come and go until you receive your Haikyuu badge?” The male held out his hand expectedly. His stomach plummeted in horror. Kiyoomi eyed the male's hands- the uneasiness he felt shot up rapidly and his breath hitched. The security guard's hands weren't sweaty, they weren't anything but all Kiyoomi could think about were the possible germs he could have and could contaminate his ID. And the thought of touching, even if indirectly, his hands practically drowned any logic he had. The possibility of Kiyoomi getting sick from this encounter was one he didn't wish to think about but it was all he COULD think about. Though his logic was failing him he managed to calm himself a little to think. He realized to get onto the campus he needed to ensure he was in the system and this was the only way to do it.

Inhaling sharply, Kiyoomi reached back into his bag and borough out his folded wallet, and slid out his ID. Kiyoomi hesitantly placed the ID in the security guard's hand and waited anxiously as he turned around and went into his list station that each of the three security guards had. The guard returned shortly after and held out his ID to grab which Kiyoomi did and dropped ain't into the passenger seat. He tried not to let the disgusting show on his face feeling determined to keep a straight and calm expression throughout the rest of the conversation.

“Alright, you are in the system. Anytime you need to get onto campus I suggest you continue going through here only and make sure to have your ID ready. Once you set up and get your Haikyuu badge you may go through the other two sections which will be much easier than this one. We hope you enjoy your time at Haikyuu University and learn a lot.” The guard gestured for him to drive on through with a wave of his hand as another car had driven up behind Kiyoomi and was waiting. Kiyoomi nodded curtly and rolled up his window and pressed forward driving up the road that shortened to two lanes. Beautiful tall green trees were lining up each side of the road and bushes in-between the trees creating a type of fence but they were short. There were flower fields in between the trees from what Kiyoomi could see but as he got closer to the campus his eyes widened in shock.

A large modern white marble building, which looked to be about four stories high, stood tall ahead of him. It reminded Kiyoomi of one of those fancy luxurious hotels with a road-about entrance with a large statue. The statue was of a male and female holding up what looked to be a volleyball in their hands but the male's hand was underneath the females. It was surrounded by a fountain of water and on top of the volleyball stood a proud lion cub. As Kiyoomi observed the statue more he saw that the building had a small archway for cars probably leading to the parking area. Driving down the road, he passed through the archway and was happy to say he was corrected. The parking lot was big and was littered with a large number of cars so it took quite a bit for Kiyoomi to find a parking spot.

Placing a hand over his heart once he had parked his car, Kiyoomi leaned his head forward and let it fall against the steering wheel. He shut his eyes and focused intently on his heart that was beating quickly. “You can do this Kiyoomi...you got through the security gate. It will be okay, ” Kiyoomi talked himself up with his eyes closed. Once his heart had calmed down he leaned back and looked over at his ID that lied there in the passenger seat. Reaching once again into his bag in the back seat, Kiyoomi brought out a pack of tissues he had bought on his way here. He had already ensured it was clean of any germs and tore it open and grabbed a small tissue. He also grabbed the sanitizer and with one hand using the tissue to grab the ID, he held up the ID and squirted some sanitizer onto it. 

Entirely positive the ID was now clean Kiyoomi held the tissue with a pinch of his fingers and slid the ID back in his wallet. Grabbing the bag and lifting it over his shoulder, Kiyoomi put on his mask and opened the car stepping out. Kiyoomi got blasted in his face with a cold breeze but he didn't so much as flinch as he closed the door and strolled away from his car. Clicking a button on his keys to lock his car, he walked amongst the rows of cars staying safely to the side and watching for anyone who could be backing out. 

With each step, he grew closer to the building and the parking lot was left behind him. With each step, he realized when he first saw the building of Haikyuu University…

It only took seven seconds to fall in love with his new school. His new home for a few years…

* * *

Kiyoomi's counselor for his time at Haikyuu University, prior to what he thought, was a short woman who had a warm and calming aura. Her features were soft and delicate and she wore comfortable professional clothes. She had long chocolate brown hair that reached just past her shoulders. Her top was a beige-colored sweater that looked neatly hand-knitted and a white shot parted in the middle on the back underneath. She also wore black skinny jeans with matching black flats and held a red binder in her hands as she led Kiyoomi to her office. He also noted a silver ring on her finger which pointed to her being married. 

Reaching her office, Kiyoomi noted it was much smaller than those of other counselors he had seen as they made their way here but didn't pry. The nameplate looked old and worn down as Kiyoomi could barely make out what it read so he didn't try. His counselor opened the door and entered with Kiyoomi a little ways behind her making sure he distanced himself with enough space that was comfortable for him. 

His counselor had met him just outside which was nice of her but Kiyoomi wasn't sure how to feel about her just yet. She had called out his name when she had seen him which made his heart leap in anxiety and uneasiness. She didn't mean to and knew nothing about Kiyoomi so she wouldn't know about his anxiety so Kiyoomi tried to ignore it.

Peering around her office in observation, Kiyoomi noted it looked just as run-down as the nameplate had been but was neat and professional enough to bring your attention away from the fact. There was a desk towards the back wall with enough space for her to sit in-between the wall and the desk and had two chairs in front of it. The computer wasn't modern technology but it appeared to work just fine for her as she took a seat and started typing away. The walls held posters and various art drawings that looked to be painted and hand-drawn on all four walls while there were four planets in exactly each corner. It wasn't much but she appeared comfortable and relaxed in her own office.

Kiyoomi eyed the left plastic chair for a minute before practically sitting on the edge, about to fall off, and refrained from touching it with his hands. His counselor didn't seem to notice and just continued typing before she stopped and turned to him smiling warmly.

“Hello, Sakusa Kiyoomi I'm super excited to meet you! Before we begin I will introduce myself. My name is Kimura Sakura and I will be your counselor for your time here at Haikyuu University.” Her voice was soft and sweet like honey which caught Kiyoomi off-guard but he didn't show it.

“Nice to meet you...” He replied awkwardly not knowing what to say.

Mrs. Kimura took his awkwardness in stride and pursed on with business. “Unfortunately, I have not received your Haikyuu badge just yet, however, that should be here tomorrow. Please do remember to come to my office to pick it up alright?” 

Kiyoomi nodded.

“Good! Alright now I have your schedule for your classes and since you signed up for our dorm program I also have your key and your dorm number is written on your schedule for you. I also saw on your application you wanted to try out for the volleyball team am I correct?” Mrs.Kimura returned to the computer clicking now and again when she bent over and brought out some papers and a file.

Kiyoomi nodded once again.

“Well, our Sports Medicine degree is taxing as I've discovered so I don't suggest doing both but I cannot stop you. To get your name on the list for tryouts, you need to fill out this form and return it to me tomorrow once you come and pick up your Haikyuu Badge.” Mrs. Kiumura slid out a paper from the folder and put it away back into a drawer and placed the paper in front of him. Kiyoomi leaned forward to read the paper and scanned it for a few moments before thanking her quietly.

She covered her mouth and giggled but stopped herself by clearing her throat and began speaking again. “Haikyuu University holds a lot more benefits but I'm sure you are tired of your long drive from Tokyo. Since your classes don't start until next week you have about four days to get settled and learn everything you can. My office is open from eight am to approximately nine pm. My lunch is from around one o'clock to two o'clock so I am not available at those times. But any other time if you have any questions, concerns regarding your schedule, etc I will be here.”

Kiyoomi's head was swimming as he processed all the information. The information she had given him was already a lot so he couldn't help but agree he would need the next four days to take everything in. Nodding his head in thanks, Kiyoomi dismissed himself grabbing his schedule paper and the tryout form and left with the bag that never left his shoulder. Perhaps he was a bit too hasty and sure of himself to hurry up and get out of Mrs. Kimura's office because he had no idea where the dorm building was. Did Kiyoomi need to drive there? Or could he walk there?

Kiyoomi sighed tiredly and veered back around heading back to Mrs. Kimura's office.

  
  



	3. ▶ The Pretty Flowers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Hey, have you heard about The Pretty Flowers?” A high-pitched voice asked.
> 
> “No what are The Pretty Flowers?” Another voice asked this one much more level.
> 
> “Not what Chiyo but who! Apparently, there is a large number of students that go here and everyone calls them, The Pretty Flowers, as an insult.” 
> 
> “What why?”
> 
> “Well...some guy in my class was explaining to his friend that they are called that because almost everyone in that group is like...gay.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warning (TW): A small anxiety attack within the first three paragraphs. If this a trigger of yours please skip and don't read it.
> 
> Welcome to Haikyuu University! 🎓
> 
> For the students that are reading this now please note that updates are scheduled for everyday with at least ONE chapter. If something special happens or I am especially motivated it might be two but that will be rare. Of course, if this book hits a milestone I will also write two chapters for everyone to enjoy, however, for now, it's just one. 
> 
> Haikyuu University hopes you enjoy and if you have any questions, suggestions, or concerns feel free to voice them! ❤

* * *

“Have a wonderful time Mr. Sakusa, ” Mrs. Kimura bid him goodbye a second time while she remained sitting behind her desk. Closing the door behind him, he let out a large breath he was holding. Turning around to start heading to his car, Kiyoomi almost toppled over in shock. Classes apparently were let out around this time because so many people were walking while chatting quietly with others in the hallway. It was a long hallway that had various doors with different counselors and classes away from the counselor's offices. There were windows in between the doors and to his right was the large lobby where the exit was located at. Kiyoomi gulped loudly at how sudden the change was from a practically empty hallway to this...Kiyoomi tightened his grip on the papers in his hands, that was his class schedule and volleyball tryout form, slowly feeling like he was trapped and there was no escape.

Everything had turned overwhelming in mere seconds because there were so many people, so many smells that hit him all at once. And all Kiyoomi could focus on was his mind practically screaming at him to find a way to escape before he had an anxiety attack. But in a small corner of his mind told him it was already too late. His heartbeat beat loudly from inside his chest and his breathing quickened to the point where it almost felt like no oxygen was going in or coming out. 

His feet felt too heavy to even move a step...to even move towards an exit that would help but when he finally spotted a small opening in the crowd of people leading to a set of double doors that most likely led outside- Kiyoomi took it. Trying to avoid people from the crowd, he swerved, he gazed at the door as it became closer and closer within his reach. Kiyoomi's lungs burned in desperate need of oxygen when he managed to get outside practically slamming the door behind him. Once he was outside with the chill breezy hitting his face not covered by a mask. Kiyoomi crouched down onto the ground and buried his head in his legs to gain control of his breathing and himself. Wrapping his arms around his legs, Kiyoomi mentally wished he could just turn to dust right at this moment in embarrassment. 

A minute after minute passed and once Kiyoomi was sure the anxiety attack had passed he unwrapped himself from the protective ball he became, he stood up. Kiyoomi glanced around at his surroundings noting he was in a courtyard. The building surrounded the courtyard having four sets of double doors with a concrete sidewalk leading to each. There were four benches on different sides of each sidewalk leading to the double doors and each with a set of two trees, one standing on each side of the bench. Behind the benches were patches of grass with tall bushes mixed with flowers lining up against each inch of the walls. Unlike, within the building, there weren't as many people outside so Kiyoomi could relax.

Taking a seat at the bench closest to him, his shoulders slumped in exhaustion. He sat there a while with his eyes closed as we people passed him. He wasn't trying to listen to their conversations but each person who passed talked loudly that he couldn't help but hear what they were talking about.

“Hey, have you heard about The Pretty Flowers?” A high-pitched voice asked.

“No what are The Pretty Flowers?” Another voice asked this one much more level.

“Not what Chiyo but who! Apparently, there is a large number of students that go here and everyone calls them, The Pretty Flowers, as an insult.” 

“What why?”

“Well...some guy in my class was explaining to his friend that they are called that because almost everyone in that group is like...gay.”

There was a small squeak. “That's...that is a bit hard you know?”

“Why? You know being gay is disgusting…”

The two girls were eventually out of earshot unable for me to hear how that conversation ended. Kiyoomi's eyes blinked openly as he looked off to his right to see the two girls now in front of a large group of people. The girls looked to be like deer caught in headlights because they stood frozen and didn't budge. That large group was, Kiyoomi's guess, was the group that everyone called The Pretty Flowers. He had no problem with other sexuality but Kiyoomi couldn't help but label the group for one reason.

They were all extremely pretty.

A small girl, a petite, young girl with blonde hair that went past her shoulders and light brown eyes, within The Pretty Flowers who stood behind a talk large blonde haired male with black square glasses made eye contact with me. She wore a colorful rose hair clip on her left side holding hair behind her ear. She held a cheerful expression and sent a warm smile my way. Not knowing how to respond I simply turned my head away and stood up from the bench. Kiyoomi was exhausted from his sudden anxiety attack and held no care about 'The Pretty Flowers' or those girls so he walked back up to the double doors he had exited a bit ago in a hurry and peered inside. The large crowds of people he had faced minutes ago had trickled down enormously so, resulting in Kiyoomi to lift his lips in a tiny smile of relief. He started down at the grey silver door handle realizing he had touched it in a hurry to escape and vowed to wash his hands with soap as soon as he got to his dorm only for now sanitizer had to do. Kiyoomi didn't want to touch the grey silver door handle again so he used the sleeve of his shirt sleeve and opened the door and entered the building once again to walk back to his car.

What he didn't realize was Kiyoomi had a large number of eyes watching him. Some in slight amusement and some, well only one, in morbid curiosity. 

* * *

Reaching his Kiyoomi much faster than he imagined Kiyoomi immediately entered and sat down in the driver seat. He dressed his hands in sanitizer and took his mask off after he closed the door. Putting on his seatbelt, his car started with a low hum and he backed out. Instead of exiting the way he had entered the parking lot Kiyoomi turned down the road he had missed that was just beside the entrance to the parking lot that led to the dorms. The dorms were a five-minute drive away and slightly on a hill but Kiyoomi could only focus on the need for a shower and the need for dinner. He had packed dinner for himself since he planned to get groceries the next morning. 

His car fast approaching the dorms buildings area Kiyoomi noted it looked almost identical from the main only it looked like apartments. Some signs directed him to the right building he followed until eventually, he reached his dorm and parked his car. Each of the buildings ranges from three to four floors and he looked to only have three but Kiyoomi wasn't worried about the tiring stairs because he was lucky enough to get one on the bottom floor. 

Before applying for Haikyuu University's dorm program he looked at the pictures provided by the website of what they all looked like. Inside the dorms, they were very spacious with a kitchen attached to the dining room that had an archway you pass through to enter from the living room. The kitchen had an open breakfast bar with a way to look into the kitchen while the living room also had a balcony with glass sliding doors. There was a hallway you walked in between the kitchen and the living room that led to the bedroom and bathroom both exactly the opposite of each other which made everything easier. 

Finding his exact dorm number- dorm C234- once he had parked, Kiyoomi fetched the key Mrs. Kimura had given him when he visited the second time (apparently she had forgotten). Turning the lock of the door, Kiyoomi used the key to turn the doorknob and open his dorm and stepped foot into the furnished yet empty of any character dorm. It was exactly like the pictures he had looked at providing him with a small sense of familiarity and comfort despite not living here before. His gaze observed the dorm as he walked around and though the dorm looked sparkly clean once he had his clean supplies he would clean everything once more just to be sure. Kiyoomi once satisfied looking around, propped his door open with an empty vase he had found and gone back to his car to start unpacking. 

“Hey there!” A light cheerful voice sounded behind him startling him slightly. Kiyoomi turned around and noted the boy before him looked scarily similar to the one he had seen at the resting stop on the drive to Osaka. His looks were the same though his clothing changed and instead he was now wearing red plaid pajama pants and a matching red t-shirt to match. He didn't have the white German Shepherd with him at the moment but that didn't mean he didn't have one…

Kiyoomi's body tensed up as the boy approached him and his mouth remained shut. Words of greeting were listed in his throat and his brain stalled as it refused to work properly. He could only manage a small nod in reply to the cheerful boy. The boy didn't seem to mind, however, because he instantly started talking.

“I guess you are my new neighbor? My name is Terushima Yūji and I live in the dorm right across from you!” The cheerful boy introduced himself with a bow before standing upright again. He stood there for a minute waiting for Kiyoomi to introduce himself in return.

“...Sakusa Kiyoomi…” Kiyoomi muttered quietly from behind his mask and bowed in return.

Terushima grinned. “Do you need any help? I don't mind helping a new friend!” 

Everything around Kiyoomi halted as the word 'friend' left Terushima's mouth. Kiyoomi was taken back to middle school when he managed to make a friend only for the other boy to stab him in the back and spread rumors about him as soon as he was informed of his condition. Ever since that incident, Kiyoomi kept everyone he met at arm's length until his cousin had come into his life at the beginning of high school. Nowadays his cousin was busy so they hadn't talked in a while but...that didn't mean Kiyoomi wanted to make any friends. That wasn't Kiyoomi's goal coming here and yet here he was with a cheerful boy already claiming to be his friend even though he didn't know him.

Terushima Yūji was strange…

“Are you okay?” Bringing Kiyoomi out of his thoughts, he noted Terushima was watching him in worry. 

“...I'm fine...thanks for...the offer.” Kiyoomi thanked him and turned back around towards his stuff.

“Alright then! If you need help just knock on my door and I'll answer!” Terushima left right after leaving Kiyoomi to himself with his unpacking before him. And slowly unpacking Kiyoomi did until almost everything was emptied from his car. Grabbing the last of his things, Kiyoomi shut the door managing to hold the large box with one hand supported by his shoulder. Locking his car with a beep, he walked back into his dorm and shut the door behind him setting the box down.

Next in business was to open his cleaning supplies box and start cleaning the dorm from head to toe. And cleaning he did which took an extra two hours on top of the hour of emptying the car of his stuff. By the time all the cleaning was done, it was time for dinner and then he could fall on his bed and shut his eyes drifting off to dreamland. The bag that was in the backseat carried his dinner which he fetched entering the kitchen after. He placed his food in the microwave and pressed start and waited patiently until it was done. When it was done he went over to the light wooden table with four chairs, two on each side, and took a seat- his back facing the kitchen. He started eating absentmindedly thinking of nothing in particular and when he went to grab another bite his hand came into contact with empty. Looking down, his food was gone and the container was empty waiting to be washed.

Kiyoomi washed the container leaving it in the sink and once he was done he went to his new bedroom. Starting at the bedroom empty of any decorations, Kiyoomi strolled forward and sat on the edge of the bed. Instead of taking in the room for what it was, Kiyoomi gazed at his hands and nothing else.

“Well, I'm here...is this gonna be another prison? Or will this turn into a flower field…?” Kiyoomi asked himself this but he would have to wait for the answer. He had four years living here to answer the question and he wasn't sure if he was looking forward to it or not. Sure the school on the outside looked amazing and Kiyoomi loved it but...was the inside just as nice? Laying down on his back with a sigh, he closed his eyes and took after his mask letting it fall on his hand. Unable to stop himself Kiyoomi fell asleep after a few minutes. 


	4. ▶ Terushima Yūji

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kiyoomi gave Terushima a side glance but immediately looked away when he saw that his gaze was on him most likely waiting for a response. Gulping, he tried to calm himself just a little and try to give him proper answers. “Volleyball...and Sports medicine.” 
> 
> “Oh, that's cool! I'm planning on trying out for soccer! And I'm studying just normal medicine. I want to be an amazing doctor in the future!”

* * *

_Kiyoomi's eyes slid open effortlessly and the sight that greeted him was not his new bedroom. Instead, he woke up lying on his back in what felt like water that was slowly rising. Other than the slowly rising water he was in what appeared to be an endless pitch-black room._ _Kiyoomi went to sit up but his own body remained unresponsive to his commands. He tried to remain calm and pushed away the panic creeping up his spine as the water started to rise faster._

_ “I thought we were friends…?” His own voice echoed through the pitch-darkness causing his breath to hitch. Kiyoomi knew when he asked that question. _

_ “Friends? Seriously dude you are not normal. Why would I be friends with a freak like you?” Kiyoomi flinched when those harsh words were said.  _

_ He didn't want to relive this conversation.  _

_ Kiyoomi did not want any of this. _

_ There was an unnerving silence that felt like it stretched on for eternity and then...something shattered. If Kiyoomi was able to physically move he most likely would have jumped. Would have clapped his hands over his ears in fear for what was said next. But that fact of that matter was he couldn't. _

_ The water he had been lying helplessly in was now almost completely drowning him causing his panic to push forward even more. Kiyoomi couldn't stay calm anymore when he realized he was gonna drown. He ignored a part of his mind that whispered he wanted this and tried with all his effort to MAKE his body move. But it seemed his effort was not enough because within seconds the water swallowed him up and he was gasping for breath unable to breathe. His lungs burned and his head was pounding painfully as he continued to struggle.  _

_ His never-ending pain from drowning had simmered away as he blacked out completely.  _

__ Shooting up with a quiet gasp, Kiyoomi's eyes searched his surroundings forgetting where he was for a moment. All he could remember in that minute was the pain of drowning and the noise of something shattering. But all of that simmered down when the memory of yesterday played in his mind. Bringing up his hand, Kiyoomi ran a hand through his black curls before settling it over half of his face. He could feel the sweat from underneath his body. He could also feel the stinging of his eyes as they begged to release tears only he wouldn't let them fall.

Closing his eyes, Kiyoomi released a shaky breath he hadn't realized he was holding since he had woken up. After he calmed himself enough to properly function he stood up and quickly went into his living room where he left all his boxes. He fished for some clean clothing, just a simple buttoned up grey shirt with black jeans and new underwear, and went to take a shower. Kiyoomi hadn't woken up like that in almost a whole month which he chalked up to being in a new place. Either way, Kiyoomi knew he would not have the best day because of it so while he was showering he put on some soothing classical music. 

A beautiful hymn quietly played and for the full forty-minute shower Kiyoomi almost forgot his nightmare. He almost forgot the feeling of the burning pain. And the loud noise of something shattering almost...disappeared. But stepping out from under the hot water of the shower and the music coming to a full stop it all came rushing back. For the rest of his morning routine- eating, and cleaning- Kiyoomi was going through the motions absentmindedly until his mind fully came back and he noted that he finished all his unpacking and decorating of his dorm. Blinking in slight surprise, he went back into the bathroom and fetched his phone when he saw he didn't have it in hand or pocket. Turning on his phone, Kiyoomi took note of the time seeing another hour and thirty minutes had passed since he had woken up. 

It was now ten o'clock when he decided to leave his dorm. Ensuring his mask was on his face, Kiyoomi grabbed the key to his dorm that was connected with his car keys and slid it into his side pocket. He grabbed the wallet from his bag and slid that into his back pocket and double-checked if he needed anything else. Once he was sure he didn't Kiyoomi exited his dorm and locked it behind him. As he turned around to leave he met the back of Terushima until the boy in question himself turned around and smiled immediately when he saw him.

He bowed his head in greeting and sent Kiyoomi a big smile. “Hey, Sakusa! How are you?”

Kiyoomi was faced with a sudden social interaction just as was yesterday that his words died in his throat. Terushima calling him a friend played repeatedly in his head from yesterday which added to an unknown pressure he always felt when in such situations. He couldn't help but want to ask the boy to leave him alone…

Terushima didn't seem fazed and kept trying. “I've been pretty good honestly! I'll be taking a tour of the campus, basically showing myself around, today. How about you? Did you just get here yesterday like me? If so why not tour the campus together!?” 

And just like that, it felt like something heavy was just placed on his shoulders. At that moment, the thought of escaping back into his dorm crossed his mind but Kiyoomi knew he would need to learn his way around. Of course, he had four days to do so but knowing everything as early as he could make him feel prepared, and being prepared was a must. Perhaps by doing so Kiyoomi would learn the spaces most crowded to avoid but then again everywhere might be crowded. 

Something seemed to flash in my eyes because Terushima grinned and raised his hands in surrender. “It's alright if you don't want to man I was just offering.”

“It's...fine...we can your, ” Kiyoomi trailed off. Though Kiyoomi felt uncomfortable with the thought he knew declining the offer would come with its feelings. He didn't want to face those either so it was a lose-lose situation. 

“Sweet man! Do you wanna take your car or mine? If you want to walk that is fine too. I'm good with whatever, ” Terushima practically jumped in enthusiasm.

Kiyoomi thought about the options thoroughly before deciding. “Let's...walk?” He wasn't up to riding in a stranger's car and he also wasn't comfortable with another person in his car. Both options all could result in possible germs and though cleaning didn't bother him he couldn't expect Terushima to clean his car just for him to get inside it. Walking was the best bet…

They both reaffirmed the choice to walk and left the small hallway the doors to their dorms resided. Kiyoomi stood a bit of a distance away from Terushima as they walked down the sidewalk that looped around the dorm buildings in multiple directions. Terushima didn't seem to mind as his face practically held a permanent smile? Terushima is definitely weird…

“So Sakusa what are you studying? Do you participate in any sports? Do you plan to try out for any of the teams they have here?” Terushima broke the comfortable silence between them with an onslaught of questions. They both had managed to walk their way out of the down building area and now we're walking a shortcut toward the class building.

Kiyoomi gave Terushima a side glance but immediately looked away when he saw that his gaze was on him most likely waiting for a response. Gulping, he tried to calm himself just a little and try to give him proper answers. “Volleyball...and Sports medicine.” 

“Oh, that's cool! I'm planning on trying out for soccer! And I'm studying just normal medicine. I want to be an amazing doctor in the future!” 

Humming in response to the boy's response Kiyoomi couldn't help but think it suited him. The sunny attitude the boy had would most likely be a welcome thing as a doctor and...he could actually picture him in a soccer uniform playing. Kiyoomi only held an interest in volleyball and no other sport so he didn't care for other sports but he knew how soccer worked. Instead of hands, you used feet and you weren't able to touch the ball with your hands unless you were the person that guarded the goal.

Terushima seemed to take Kiyoomi's hum combined with him talking as a point to continue his questioning. “Where are you from huh? Are you from Tokyo? I was in the Miyagi Prefecture and I also played on my volleyball team in high school! I quit playing the sport I loved again though because...I don't know volleyball just wasn't as fun for me after high school.” 

“Itachiyama Institute…” is all Kiyoomi responded with- not saying much else.

Terushima seemed to take it though. “Oh, I heard that the volleyball team there was a big deal! What position did you play?”

Kiyoomi felt, underneath the pressure and anxiety, a small amount of pride swell in his heart. “I was a wing spike and the ace.” He responded confidently. 

The boy next to him let out a small gasp of amazement. “Woah so cool!”

From there on Kiyoomi remained quiet and just listened as Terushima continued to talk. He was providing him more information about him- which he did not ask for-and other things such as how excited he was to start school. From what Kiyoomi heard he classes were scheduled to start a day just before his and though he felt a bit mean thinking it Kiyoomi would probably tour around campus once more that day. 

Reaching the class building, which was where the counselor offices, both of them entered and toured the four-story building. Terushima let both of them fall into silence as he took to skipping happily and ogling at everything we passed. It was a bit exasperating to watch but Kiyoomi couldn't help but smile just a little behind the mask. Terushima was entertaining in his own way.

_ “...tomorrow...Haikyuu badge…”  _ the words of Mrs. Kimura from yesterday replayed reminding him to go meet her. He decided to use this as an acceptable excuse to escape Terushima. “I have to go...meet my counselor,” Kiyoomi spoke up though his voice was still quiet from his mask covering his mouth.

Terushima stopped ogling at his surroundings and turned to Kiyoomi with a thumbs up. “Sure man! I'll see you at the dorms?”

Kiyoomi nodded and turned around leaving Terushima's side. Once he had turned the corner slumped against the wall suddenly feeling exhausted but he wouldn't let that get to him. Kiyoomi still had many things he needed to learn about Haikyuu University before he was fully satisfied. And this all started with the Haikyuu Badge... 

* * *

“Oh Mr. Sakusa I was thinking you would come a bit later but this time is certainly fine too!” Kiyoomi was greeted by Mrs. Kimura who was standing behind her desk, her hands holding papers. She looked to be organizing a file before he had entered only to pause and look up at him. Similar to what she wore yesterday she was wearing a black shirt underneath with a grey sweater over it with dark blue skinny jeans. She had her hair up in a ponytail with a bow holding it up.

He didn't say anything, only nodded in response. 

“Why not take a seat I will explain the benefits you can use with the Haikyuu badge.” Mrs. Kimura gestured with her full hands toward the chairs in front of her desk. Kiyoomi let the door shut quietly behind him as he strolled forward and sat in the same chair as he did the day before. He remained quiet and waited patiently as Mrs. Kimura pulled together the papers that were on the desk and in her hands. She placed them in the empty folder and set it aside then bent down opening a drawer grabbing something. Shutting the drawer, Mrs. Kimura placed what Kiyoomi assumed was his Haikyuu badge and slid it over to him. Gazing down at the badge, his own face stared at him emotionlessly with a mask on his face. It had his dorm number as well as what he was studying but there was something else on it Kiyoomi didn't understand. It kinda looked like a digital clock but there were no numbers in the blank grey slots.

“...what is...this?” He pointed at the bottom of his Haikyuu badge that looked like a digital clock.

Mrs. Kimura without looking at it seemed to know what he was asking about and smiled. “That, there, keep tracks of your points. It isn't all that important unless you are striving to win competitions we hold within the school. Of course, those just season things and they don't start until summer but if you are interested please do let me know but only when we are a little closer.”

“...ah...okay,” he replied lamely.

Mrs. Kimura giggled. “This Haikyuu badge is extremely important as it gets you onto campus as well as gives you access to the library, cafe, a study room, and your sports locker since you plan to take part in the volleyball team. We can also set it up for your dorm if you rather use your ID than a key if you want to.” Mrs. Kimura paused, seeming to think before she gasped. “Oh, and you need it if you decide to eat on campus in the cafeteria.” 

Tilting his head, Kiyoomi blinked at the fact that the school had a cafe AND a cafeteria. “Why does this school have a cafe and a cafeteria?”

Mrs. Kimura shrugged her shoulders. “Honestly? I don't know but we normally just say to give students more options. The coffee is especially good though so no one complains.”

He only nodded.

“Well, I think that covers just about everything for the Haikyuu badge...was there any questions you had? Was the dorm to your liking?”

“....no.” Kiyoomi didn't have any questions and he was satisfied with the dorm he had. But to be sure he thought over everything...and still found he had no questions. So with that, he stood up and said a small goodbye to Mrs. Kimura and walked toward the door.

When Kiyoomi opened the door he physically flinched in surprise. On the other side of the door was the girl he had made eye contact with and looked to be a part of the so-called 'The Pretty Flowers'. She was surprised but soon she smiled warmly and dropped the and she most likely held out to open the door with.

“Hello there!” She greeted him in a friendly manner.


	5. ▶Yachi Hitoka

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kiyoomi strengthens his revolve to keep everyone around him at arm's length to avoid the disaster of a broken heart just like before.
> 
> Only Terushima and soon Yachi won't make it easy for him to close himself off from them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to Haikyuu University 🎓 
> 
> I apologize that it's been quite a few days since the last update! I promised to publish a chapter every day, however, things have been getting hectic and it has been tough getting out chapters every day. So for now I'll just say that the possibility of updates every day is now not possible until further notice. But! I will be still publishing chapters so I hope you continue to enjoy the story! ❤

* * *

A few days after the encounter after receiving his Haikyuu badge, Kiyoomi found himself sitting on his black leather couch. Kiyoomi had his coal-black eyes closed as he snuggled with one of his blankets from his bedroom. His curly hair was neatly brushed which he did whenever he woke up while he lounged around in his pajamas. 

That morning after he had taken a shower it wasn't necessarily cold in his dorm but found it calming and relaxing being bundled up in a blanket. Normally, the entire day he liked to keep his hands busy to not think and so didn't have to face anything he felt such as missing home. But this time he managed to relax without any of that. 

A small forced breath left the unmasked lips of his with the never-ending weight being lifted from his shoulders following shortly behind. He truly felt relaxed and free from his pressuring anxiety, OCD, and his germaphobia tendencies. Only all of it would last for as long as Kiyoomi wished it could. However, Kiyoomi still enjoyed the small gift of silence and relaxation when his mind finally decided to wake up. A memory replayed in his mind as it had for the last few days nonstop. The day he received his Haikyuu badge and met Yachi Hitoka who was a part of 'The Pretty Flowers'. 

_ “Hello there!” She greeted him in a friendly manner. _

_ The girl in front of him had surprised him and instantly Kiyoomi backed away mostly hiding behind the door. The proximity of the girl just a few moments ago had caused his mind to practically scream and all his ears could hear was a loud ringing. His eyes followed the girl closely who didn't look a bit disturbed and just walked in happily with the same smile she had greeted him with. _

_ “Yachi! How is everything? I'm glad you came by!” Mrs. Kimura exclaimed and stood up quickly walking around her desk.  _

_ “Everything is going just fine! I just came to pick up something because Osamu said you had something for him and his brother?” Yacht replied, tilting her head  _

_ “Ah yes, I do!” Mrs. Kimura shuffled back around her desk. “How are your Sports medicine classes?” she asked whilst grabbing a paper and handing it to her. _

_ Yachi perked up at the topic of her classes. “They are going so well! I do not regret choosing this major. Thank you for your help, Mrs. Kimura!”  _

_ Mrs. Kimura looked sheepish. “I'm just glad you're enjoying it! It's no problem at all, I mean it is my job.” her eyes widened, and then looked over at a still frozen Kiyoomi. “Yachi this is Sakusa Kiyoomi and he is majoring in Sports Medicine too! He also has most of his classes with you so I hope you will take care of him.” _

_ Yachi turned her head and bowed her head in smiling. “Hello, Sakusa! It's nice to meet you.” _

_ Words trapped in his throat Kiyoomi only nodded. It was always like this...words trapped in his throat almost every time he was presented with a conversation. Sure Kiyoomi could talk but most of the time it was just him forcing himself.  _

_ There were a few moments of the silence of Yachi just staring at him until a look of familiarity crossed her face. “Oh wait I've seen you before! I was with my friends at the time but we made eye contact...in the court outside. Do you remember?” _

_ Shuffling a bit uncomfortably, Kiyoomi thought back on that day and realized it was her!  _

_ He nodded his head. _

_ “I'm glad! I hope it makes it a bit easier for you to come to talk to me because of that even if this is our first conversation. And hey if you would like I can also introduce you to my friends! A lot of them love to meet new people and make friends.” _

_ One thing was plain as day; Yachi Hitoka was inexplicably kind. But the kind ones were always the worst… _

_ Yachi peered at Kiyoomi expectedly. Kiyoomi looked away toward the exit of the room and forced himself to reply. “It's alright...thank you though, ” Kiyoomi didn't want to stick around much longer so he said his quick goodbyes and swiftly exited the office. Once the door was closed behind him Kiyoomi's, who didn't realize how tense he was until now, shoulders sagged in relief. His heart also lessened and his breathing, which was slightly faster than normal, calmed down a bit. Kiyoomi just wanted to go back to his dorm. _

_ From that moment onward no matter what he was determined not to gain any more friends. He will not open up his heart anymore. If he did it would just end up like last time...leaving him to pick up the broken pieces all over again. _

_ Kiyoomi did not want to experience any of that ever again. _

That day he had gone back to the dorm-like place he intended. And as soon as he reached the contents of his bed he passed out. It had been so mentally exhausting Kiyoomi didn't have it in him to do anything else. 

When he woke up the next morning he went back out, by himself, and explored more of the campus, and eventually found where his classes were held. Which brought him to today with him just relaxing doing absolutely nothing but existing. Today just a day before his classes and though Kiyoomi enjoyed the time to relax he also wanted something to do. Something to keep his hands busy because cleaning was out of the question (He was cleaning all morning). 

Kiyoomi let out a small groan in displeasure when a knock sounded at his door. He was snuggled into his blankets and didn't feel like getting up to answer so he just ignored it. But the knocks persisted relentlessly, annoying Kiyoomi a little. He untangled himself slowly from his blankets and grabbed the mask that was next to him. Adjusting the mask so it protected his nose and mouth, he stood up and opened the door. Kiyoomi was face to face with a not quite unfamiliar face. 

“Hey, Sakusa! Sorry for bothering you!” Terushima sent him an apologetic smile.


	6. ▶ The Pretty Flowers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “𝒀𝒐𝒖 𝒌𝒏𝒐𝒘...𝒚𝒐𝒖𝒓 𝒇𝒂𝒄𝒆 𝒊𝒔 𝒂 𝒍𝒊𝒕𝒕𝒍𝒆 𝒕𝒐 𝒑𝒓𝒆𝒕𝒕𝒚 𝒕𝒐 𝒃𝒆 𝒄𝒐𝒗𝒆𝒓𝒆𝒅 𝒖𝒑. 𝒀𝒐𝒖 𝒔𝒉𝒐𝒖𝒍𝒅 𝒕𝒂𝒌𝒆 𝒕𝒉𝒂𝒕 𝒎𝒂𝒔𝒌 𝒐𝒇𝒇 𝒂𝒏𝒅 𝒔𝒉𝒐𝒘 𝒊𝒕 𝒐𝒇𝒇.”
> 
> Compared to one Terushima Yūji and Yachi Hitoka it was safe to say those two he shouldn't put in all his effort to avoid. No, he should put in the effort to avoid one disgustingly flirty male that went by the name of Miya Atsumu.
> 
> Was it okay to want to suddenly take everything back? Was it okay for Kiyoomi to want to go back home and pretend as none of this happened?
> 
> Of course, it was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello Student! 🎓 
> 
> So I kind of had a large laugh writing this chapter and I don't truly know why. Perhaps the beginning was too funny because I felt Sakusa and his struggles to not bang his head against a wall.
> 
> But anyway six chapters in and Sakusa finally encounters Atsumu! 😘 It is slow to build and slow burn so please again keep those things in mind.
> 
> Also a little note:  
> I put 50 as the chapter limit but only because I don't like looking at the question marks. So it might end up being 60 chapters or whatever so don't rely too much on that alright!? Alrighty, I hope you enjoy ❤ it might be a little rushed but perhaps that's just me? I don't know this chapter seems off so I'm gonna be sure to make the next chapter even better!

* * *

* * *

Kiyoomi raised an eyebrow in question as to why Terushima had turned up at his front door. He already resigned himself to Terushima's future antics since he seemed like the type which was purely based on looks on Kiyoomi's part, however, he would try his best to avoid him. And in this case, it looked like Kiyoomi would not be able to avoid him so he had to listen and ponder over what he wanted. 

“So I've called my counselor regarding my dorm shower because it's broken. I figured since we kind of already...are friends?” Terushima paused searching Kiyoomi for any reaction. He only received a nod for him to continue.

Kiyoomi already knew where this was going and he wasn't sure how to feel about it. 

“What I'm trying to ask is if you could let me use your shower?” Terushima pleaded. “I only need to use it for today! The people are coming tonight to fix my shower...although I wonder why they didn't double-check my shower in the first place before I got here… It's kind of stupid” 

What was Kiyoomi's life already? If he was being honest he honestly just wanted to bang his head on a wall. Ever since he had gotten to Haikyuu University it appeared the universe loved to torture him. Though it was always hard to socialize he did it with great reluctance. It still didn't remove the many layers of walls he had to break through though. 

Terushima Yūji wasn't gonna leave him alone was he?

Clenching his hand into a fist, Kiyoomi eyed Terushima for a few seconds assessing him. He wanted so badly to shut the door in his face right there but something was stopping him. Terushima's view of him didn't matter to him but something else did...he didn't know what. Kiyoomi released a small breath behind his mask he had on and stepped aside opening the door for Terushima. “Please...don't touch anything besides the things in the bathroom.” 

Terushima gave him a bright sunny smile as he entered shouting his thanks. Kiyoomi closed the door behind him and watched as Terushima walked toward his bathroom. 

Looks like he was gonna have to clean the bathroom again…

* * *

At some point, once Terushima had finished showering Kiyoomi found himself roped into hanging out with Terushima exploring the campus again. Although he explicitly said to him he already knew where everything was, Terushima took that as an opportunity for Kiyoomi to show him around.

Yup Kiyoomi wanted to bang his head against a wall.

That was the only continuous thought going through his head as Terushima and himself got closer and closer to the main building. The main building which was strictly classes and a few other things such as a large gym, the building also held several walkways connected to other buildings. One building was where they held sports competitions and practices. While the other building was filled with a few more classes, the study room, and the cafe and cafeteria.

While Kiyoomi quietly showed Terushima around the campus to places he hadn't been yet. Kiyoomi watched and listened as Terushima rambled on about the classes he had yesterday and his new teammates. He halted in his rambling and looked at Kiyoomi who noticed quickly. “I have a question.”

Kiyoomi let his gaze linger on him for a little before looking away. “Ask.” 

“Why do you wear a mask?”

Halting in his steps, Kiyoomi tensed up as he thought back to his last year in middle school. He had gone through friends fairly quickly most leaving him in the end but that year was the worst. Especially when Kiyoomi and informed one of his best friends at the time when he asked why he was how he was. 

It didn't end well.

“It's personal…” Kiyoomi replied finally and resumed showing Terushima around some more. Terushima didn't bring it up again and continued talking moving onto what he learned. 

Not long after that awkward conversation, they walked down the long hallway that led to the sports area. However, they paused when Terushima excused himself to go back to go to the bathroom. Kiyoomi waited patiently missing the footsteps that were making his way towards him as his attention was captured by something else. That ignorant bliss didn't last long when he looked to his left where the gyms were meeting a large group of familiar people.

Compared to the first time Kiyoomi had first laid eyes on the group known as 'The Pretty Flowers' there were a lot more people. And them all standing across from him as he stood in the hallway just staring was making him anxious. Gulping, Kiyoomi let his eyes drift to the ground and his feet carry him as he turned around. 

“You know...your face is a little too pretty to be covered up. You should take that mask off and show it off.” A voice stopped him from leaving causing him to freeze.

“Sumu' shut up.” Another voice spoke up.

Turning his head slightly to look behind him he noticed a blonde-haired male. Next to him was an exact copy only he had more dark grey hair. The blonde-haired male was smirking while simultaneously giving what Kiyoomi assumed his twin brother a middle finger. Kiyoomi didn't take the time to observe the others behind them, his focus only on the twins in the front. The blonde-haired twin never let his brown-colored eyes leave Kiyoomi, not even for a second. Something about that face ticked him off. “last time I checked...I can wear anything I want. And unlike you I don't care for showing off.” he blurted out uncontrollably. Kiyoomi blinked and turned his back around and started walking again to leave. He could hear the group talking behind him but he didn't care and only focused on the thought of leaving as quickly as possible. 

Kiyoomi was embarrassed for himself and a little confused. Why did he blurt that out? Why did he even RESPOND? Releasing a sigh, Kiyoomi wondered if was it okay to want to suddenly take everything back? Was it okay for Kiyoomi to want to go back home and pretend that none of this happened?

Of course, it was. And with that, he meant backup with Terushima and made up an excuse not to go down to the gyms.


End file.
